


Your Hyundai Elantra is Horny . . . Fill Her Up

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Fucking a Gas Pump, Comedy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Full Tank, Premium Fuel, Public Sex, Toys in the Trunk, Windshield Cleaning, oil spill, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Hold up, did you just . . . did you just select super unleaded?
Kudos: 4





	Your Hyundai Elantra is Horny . . . Fill Her Up

**Author's Note:**

> All characters/motor vehicles in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose
> 
> SFX:
> 
> Running Engine: https://freesound.org/people/priesjensen/sounds/495795/  
> Car Door Opening/Closing: https://freesound.org/people/agnelowayne/sounds/170575/  
> Gas Cap Unscrewing: https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/452545/  
> Gas Pump Filling: https://freesound.org/people/nebyoolae/sounds/209608/  
> Squeegee on Windshield: https://freesound.org/people/WolffVisuals/sounds/399587/

{running engine sound}

(annoyed tone)  
God damn, I'm spent. This whole trip has been a *fucking* nightmare.

(short pause)

Don't play dumb with me! You think I approve of you inviting strangers into my back seat and [shudder] *leaking* all over my upholstery? Disgusting! Y'know it wouldn't kill you to have a few extra condoms lying around.

(short pause)

Yes, in fact, I *do* mind having my leather seats on the receiving end of a gooey creampie. And you should too! Do you have *any* idea how long it's gonna take to scrub this shit out? I'm probably *covered* in STD's, motherfucker!

[frustrated sigh]

Didn't help that the two of you just sat there and *stewed* in your juices all night. Don't mind me--don't put a towel down or anything. Just jizz and squirt to your heart's content, and turn me into a cum jacuzzi! Fucking degenerates!

[groan of anger]

Good news: I'm almost outta gas. So maybe my power steering will fail and I'll swerve into the path of an oncoming semi truck. I'd rather be *totaled* than drag your sorry ass around anymore.

(short pause)

[sigh] And, of course, as if summoned by Henry butt-fucking Ford himself, there's a gas station right around the corner. Fuck my life.

(relieved tone)  
Oh thank God, at least it's a Shell. BP makes me itch like a motherfucker. Seriously, you might as well have Charlie Sheen stick his dick in my tank.

{fade out engine sound}

{car door opening/closing}

(impatient tone)  
Hurry up, seriously. I haven't had a full load pumped in me in *forever*. So many quickies and top-offs, when all I really want is to get good and *fucked*, y'know? God, I'm so horny.

(confused tone)  
Hold up, did you just . . . did you just select *super* unleaded?

(panicked tone)  
Holy fuck! That's . . . that's like premium grade stuff! Omigod! Omigod! Are you *really* gonna spray that shit in me?!

[anticipatory sigh of happiness]

I-I'm really nervous. Are . . . are you sure I can run on this stuff? I-I've never--[surprised gasp]

{gas cap unscrewing sound}

(excited tone)  
Oh god! You're unscrewing my cap. Oh~ That's it, baby. Open me up. Spread me wide! Let everyone see my fucking hole!

[long soft sigh]

Stick it in me, baby. Stick it in me. I want it. I want it so bad. Do it! I--

[long passionate moan as the nozzle penetrates you]

God damn! That's a--[moan]--that's a long-ass nozzle, baby. Fuck, and they say size doesn't matter. [soft giggle] It does so. It *really* does.

[whimpering sigh as you grind your chassis against the nozzle]

It's so deep. It's so deep inside me. I need you to fill me, okay? I need you to give me that load. [moan] Give it a nice squeeze for me. Let it come. I wanna feel it spray inside me! I wanna--

{gas pump filling sound}

[excited gasps and moans as you feel that first warm spurt of gas hit the back of your tank]

(passionate, borderline-hysterical tone)  
Oh my god! Oh my *fucking* god! That's the stuff! The good stuff! I-I've never felt this before! I-It's like a rush of liquid pleasure sloshing inside me! [shuddering moan] I could die! I could *fucking* die! It's so *fucking* good!

[loud exhilarated moans and orgasmic giggles as your tank fills]

Oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck! It's starting to pool inside me! So much! [gasp] So warm! [moan] It's incredible!

[continued moaning]

Shit! Everyone's--[whimper]--watching me. They're watching me get filled like a bitch in heat! I'm--[moan]--putting on a show.

[strained moaning, as though you're trying to catch your breath]

(confused, delirious tone)  
What're you . . . doing? Are you--oh god! You're going for the squeegee, aren't you?!

[excited moan]

(passionate, borderline-hysterical tone)  
Fuck yeah, baby! Get that thing nice and sudsy! I wanna get slick and shiny! Drench me, motherfucker!

{squeegee on windshield sounds}

[loud exhilarated moans and orgasmic giggles]

That's it, that's it! Oh god, baby, I'm such a dirty girl! Wash me! I wanna glisten! Get every last--[gasp]--that's right, baby! Lift my wiper blades! Get in every nook and cranny! I'm--[shuddering moan]--god damn, you're gonna make me cum!

[intensified gasps and moans as you near your peak]

{end squeegee sounds}

Almost full . . . almost full, baby. God, I'm gonna squirt so *fucking* hard in just a sec! [giggle] I'm gonna pop off when I top off. It's gonna be a big one. I--fuck!--it's starting to gurgle! So close! I'm--I'm . . . cumming~!

[improv orgasm]

{end gas pump filling sound}

[panic breaths and gasps as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Fuck! That was . . . that was unreal. Such a load. Such a *full* load. My chassis is fuckin' tingling. [soft chuckle] I could go for a cigarette right about now.

(suddenly alert tone)  
Actually, scratch that, we're at a gas station--let's not blow ourselves up. [giggle]

[long contented sigh]

(happy tone)  
Seriously, though, thanks baby. You really know how to treat a girl.

(short pause)

Gotta say, though, with how much premium gas you just spurted in me . . . well, you might wanna check my trunk for RC cars in about nine months. [giggle] Kidding, of course. Doesn't work that way for me. Not like what happened in my back seat last night. *You're* the one who has to worry about that shit; not me. [soft chuckle]

(short pause)

Fuck, I squirted oil all over the pavement while I was cumming. That was . . . the best orgasm of my life. Seriously, you could send me to the car crusher right now, and I'd die happy. [soft chuckle]

(suddenly worried tone)  
Don't~ actually do that. I'm, uh . . . still under warranty. Plus . . .

(quiet sexy tone)  
. . . where would you have your risky, late-night sex romps without your cum jacuzzi? [soft sexy chuckle]


End file.
